BlackHart's Home for The Uniqe
by Trick36
Summary: They're all the same. All broken; All scarred; All "unique." What happens when drug-addicts, mentally unstable individuals, and outcasts are all brought to the same place to be "treated"? A whole lot. Several pairings (include Roxime, Sokai, Xioku, etc). Rated M for later chapters! Updates may come slow, so be patient! Read and Review!


**Greetings, readers! Trick36 here!**

**To make you aware, updates may come slowly! The first several chapters will each be centered around one specific character, our first being our adorable friend Namine! _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters from the series that are to be included in this_  
**

**Thank you, enjoy!**

The Dove With The Broken Wing

The sound and scent of sizzling bacon filled the small, two-bedroom house the moment it hit the pan. Smiling to herself, Namine hummed a tune to herself as she flipped the strips with a fork. Inhaling the smell deeply, she brushed a tress of her golden hair away from her face. Resting the fork on the counter next to her, Namine sighed, adjusting the apron she was wearing.

The words 'Kiss The Cook' were sewn in purple in the center, flowers threaded in a line around the phrase. It had belonged to her mother. Her hands supporting her wait, Namine leaned back, her bottom pressed to the counter. She blinked twice, staring straight ahead.

_It's been two years… _ _Two years since I lost you. I can't bear life without you, Mom. Why did you have to go?_

Loud sizzling reached her ears, dragging her from her thoughts. Turning gracefully, she grabbed the fork and flipped the thin strips of bacon once, twice, thrice more. Glancing out the window, Namine saw only darkness.

_What time is it? Eleven o'clock already? Dad should be home soon…_

Namine sighed again, loudly this time. Her father had been at the bar, tonight, no doubt. He was usually home on time, but he tended to hit the bar with his friends every Friday. His creepy, weird, perverted friends. Namine had caught them staring at her womanly parts on more than one occasion, and she'd been more than happy to glare daggers at them for it.

There came a knock on the door, and the sound of drunken fumbling followed. Sighing, Namine almost moved to let her father in, but she chose against it. If he was capable of driving home more inebriated than an Irishman in a brewery, he was capable of unlocking the door himself. Plus, Namine didn't like when her father drank. It always turned out the same way. He always tried…

The drew burst open, as if the wind intended to take Namine away just then. She didn't turn to look at her father, as she hated to see that drunken, predatory look in his eyes. Attempting to calm herself and clear her head, Namine began to quietly hum to herself again. It was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her each night before bed.

"Welcome home, Dad! How was your evening?" She heard a deep voice mumble drunkenly in reply, before she looked back to see him stumble out of the room. Sighing, Namine smiled to herself.

_Maybe tonight won't be like the others…_

"How is everyone?" Silence. She tensed, listening intently to the unsteady footsteps approaching her. She breathed in and out, her heart practically bursting from her ribcage. "I hope you're in the mood for breakfast for dinner-" She stopped short as large hand grabbed her rear tightly. Namine's eyes clamped shut, her whole body beginning to tremble.

_Not again… When will it end?_

Tears pooled in Namine's eyes, as she pushed herself forward, trying to escape her father's grasp. Even so, he persisted. His hand squeezed harder as the other trailed up her waist. Shaking her head, Namine turned to her father.

He was staring at his daughter with an almost carnivorous gaze, his eyes glazed over. His breath reeked of beer and cigarettes. Moving closer to her, he smiled at her.

"You're so much like your mother, Nami… Have I told you that? You've got her eyes… Her hair… Her body…" With that he squeezed her bottom harder, his smile growing wider as he leaned in to kiss Namine. Her eyes widening, she pushed against his chest, knocking his already-drunk body off-balance. He crashed to the floor, groaning and obviously furious. "You little-"

Namine had sprinted out of the room before he was able to finish his sentence. She got to her room, and threw the door closed behind her, locking it tight. The blonde beauty then fell to her bed in a heap, curling tightly into a ball. Sobbing to herself, Namine buried her face in one of the many pillows scattered about her bed.

_WHY ME?! What did I do to deserve this? Mom… I miss you… I wish you were still here, I was always safe with you here. Please come back…_

Rolling over, Namine reached into the trash beside her bed. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled the advertisement out of the can. Straightening out the crumpled wad, she wiped tears from her eyes. The paper read **Blackhart's Home For The Unique.** At this point, Namine didn't care where it was or how long it would take her to get there, she NEEDED to get away from this place.

Standing quietly, tears still streaming down her cheeks, Namine grabbed her backpack and carried it to her dresser. Pulling each drawer open, she began to stuff every bit of clothing she owned into the bag. Her dresser now empty, Namine folded her mother's apron, gently placing it her pack. Lastly, she reached under her bed, pulling out a cardboard box labeled with a simple heart painted on the side.

Pulling the flaps open, Namine reached into the box and pulled out her large sketchpad, a bag of assorted pencils and pens, a black military-grade pocket-knife, and a small jewelry box. Stuffing the pad and pencils into her backpack, she flipped the blade open and closed again, sliding it into her pocket. She then opened the jewelry box to reveal the most important possession she owned; a sterling silver, heart-shaped locket that her mother had given her when she was just a little girl. The locket had a circular emerald placed in the center of its lid, and a photo of Namine and her mother rested inside.

Her breathing slowed, as well as her sobs, as she ran her fingertips along the cool surface of the precious memento. Sliding the silver chain between her fingers, Namine lifted the locket, pulling each end of the chain around her neck. Fastening the chain together with a satisfying click, Namine got to her feet, examining her room for what she felt would be the last time. Grabbing her small, silver LED flashlight from atop her dresser, she grabbed her favorite hoodie from her closet. Examining the white sweatshirt, she turned it over in her hands, reading the back. It read; **You are the most precious light in my life. You are my dove.** Beneath the words sat a picture of a pure white dove, its wings spread outward from its sides. A sun sat high above it, shining lights between its ivory feathers. It had been another gift of her mothers…

Turning it over again, Namine slid her arms into the sleeves of the slim-fitting sweatshirt, zipping it all the way up. Drawing the hood over her face, she glanced at her bedroom door, imagining the pain her father would surely feel the next morning. This only happened when he was drunk, and he would come to her weeping in the morning, just as he had every other time. But this time was different.

She was leaving.

Pulling her window open, Namine inhaled deeply. The night air was cool against her cheeks. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Namine whispered a short "I'm sorry" before slipping out. Knife close to her reach, she grabbed her bike (which she left beneath her window, in case such a decision was to be made), sat on the seat, and began to pedal. There she rode, away from the only life she'd ever know, away from the only family she had left. She hoped it would be for the better.

It HAD to be.

**As you can see, Namine has a few issues to resolve! Reviews for even this one, short chapter would be splendid! Please keep me updated on what I should fix.**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! All shall be put into consideration, thanks again:D  
**


End file.
